


Alcohol & Matcha

by ShunNao



Series: Odour [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunNao/pseuds/ShunNao
Summary: Kyoraku is keen on drinking, while Nanao dislikes it very much. However, there is one thing they both hate - matcha.
Relationships: Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Series: Odour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717477
Kudos: 6





	Alcohol & Matcha

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Odour.  
> The time lines is after the Thousand-Year Blood War.
> 
> And the italics are memories.  
> I hope you can enjoy.

“Captain Iba, what’s going on?”

“Captain Kyoraku drunk too much. That is why I bring him to 1 Division.”

“Okay, let me deal with it.”

“Ah…Should I help-”

“No, thanks.”

Nanao took unconscious Kyoraku from Iba to her side deftly. This was not the first time she carried dead-drunk captain back to his room. How many times already? She even could not count it. The only thing Nanaoremembered was that this old man always pretended to be drunk. After she carried him back with all her efforts, Kyoraku would put his arm around her waist, smiled to the woman who just had intimate contact with him and begged her to accompany with him through the long night. Without doubt, she never agreed. In this cast, Nanao just slammed the door, walked out and swore no longer to take care of him anymore. However, this crappy trick works at any time.

Kyoraku can hold his drink all the while and seldom gets real drunk in front of people. The reason why he lovesacting like that is he could approach to women and pretend forget everything the next day under the guise of alcohol. Nanao understands his ability to feign drunkenness completely. However, she falls into it every time. If this big boy needs somebody to play the childish game, she can always play with him, Nanao thinks.

“Captain, wake up.” She walked arm in arm with Kyoraku. Although she knew communicating was useless, she tried struggling once again. Even Nanao did not figure out whether she wanted a reply to ensure he was conscious, or just lying him on her back and feeling his breath was enough.

“Nanao-I-” Leaning against her shoulder, Kyorakuresponded in a vague voice. This simple and slight words tightened her heart. She hardly heard what he said even though they were so close. As a matter of fact, Nanaoalready guessed it out, merely needing him to confirm. The words he did not finished perhaps was, “feel miserable”.

“Captain Kyoraku, I understand. Do not say anymore. I will take you back. All you need is rest.” Maybe this time he was really drunk. Thinking about this, Nanaostarted to be horrible. Compared to the captain who chuckles because of coveting the female body, she was more afraid of his casual expression of sadness. Seireiteistill in the twilight of the war. He had been strong all his life, hundreds years, and even after the death of his teacher and best friend he remained calm-at least in public.「Captain Kyoraku, your name is too deceptive, how many people think you really can smile all the time, think you can always laugh at everything.」(Note: “raku” from his name means “楽” in Japanese and “乐” in Chinese, both of them means happy.)

Alone in the corner with absence of mind？ It was not that he has not done it before – only Nanao knew.

_ “Captain.” _

_ “…” _

_“Captain, it is too late. You need rest. Leave alone those files.” She said it, even she was clearly aware of that he did not look through those documents. To him it was nothing but nothingness._

_ “Thanks,  Nanao . You need rest too.” Instead of  dandiacal tone,  exhaustion flooded from  Kyoraku’s voice. He c ould not even say something frivolous to  her.  Nanao did not know how to deal with this situation. M eanwhile , she dared not deal with it. Nevertheless, she also did kn o w staying with  Kyoraku would comfort him a little at least. _

_ “Captain, I-” _

_ “Go to rest,  Nanao .” He repeated words automatically.  The chill in the air resisted  both stepping forward.  Kyoraku curled up in the corner, refusing anyone into his heart even  Nanao . She stood at the door, retreating instinctively due to the chill. After a while, she turned back, leaving all her worries behind. _

The scent of alcohol from his haori was extreme pungent, which was exactly what she hated. Kyoraku must have spilled wine on himself incautiously, Nanao thought about it due to the claret on the captains’ robe was just the same as its lining. Certainly, he cared about those trifles not for a minute since all his clothes was washed by her. However, he had never done this before, so careless. Nanao even could not imagine how much he had drunk to do such a stupid thing. Finally, she took captain to his room. It was not easy to change clothes for the person who was much bigger than her. Arduously, she took off the dye claret haori, robe and shihakushofrom him.

“Captain, stay here for a while. I will get clean clothes for you to dress.” Nanao patted gently on Kyoraku who was sleeping on tatami without conscious, feeling the temperature of alcohol from his cheek. He might not hear that sentence since he was already dead-drunk. Nanaostepped into backroom. She was familiar with everything here, because she was the person who entered his room the most. In majority of cases, she came here to call him up due to his hatred of getting up early in the morning. Besides, from dealing with division’s documents to cleaning up his room, she takes care of everything. Even the most intimate matters he trusts her to deal with. Therefore, the layout was familiar to her, as it had been for a hundred years, even after the move to 1 Division.

Kyoraku lay on the floor and murmured. Nanao did not catch that, but she could make a good guess. After all, there was a special sentence he would say after every time he was intoxicated. However, this time it stabbed cruelly the deepest and softest part of her heart.

_ “ Nanao-chan , could you stay with me tonight?” _

_ “Why me?” _

_ “Because the only thing I have is you.” _

_ 「 But, captain, you have so many women around you. Who am I … 」 _

After Nanao found a suit and came out, Kyoraku was not in the place he should be. Damn it! Not once was he drunk he could be so disobedient. Isn't it good to lie on the ground and wait for me? Nanao’s concern was heavier in the darkness. At this very moment, she would rather Kyoraku lie on the tatami and beg her to spend night with him in an amorous voice than drag the unstable body to other places which only made she feel heart broken.

「If it is tonight, captain, I will…」

The crispy sound from tea room interrupted her thoughts.

“Captain Kyoraku, why you get up without my permission!” Blamed but worried, she pick up the cup on the ground. Glancing at the wobbly man in front of her, she could only be thankful that he chose to drink with a plastic cup at least.

The words leaked from his lips were still vague. Nanaoflashed at the table, a small pot of tea power stood there-a pot would never show in the captain and vice-captain office of 8 Division.

“You want to drink? Go and sit here, I will take to you after finishing.”

Kyoraku shook his head, with a string of twisting voice to express his unwillingness, like a little kid robbed of his favorite toy. The words were not enough to express his displeasure, and he could only appeal to the Nanao in a voice with a slight cry.

“Okay, alright. Stand by my side. I will accompany with you to drink.”

Having not finished the last words in the sentence, she felt regret. Why agree with him to drink matcha? It is their most hated food. However, he smiled. He had been as coy as a whiny girl all night due to drunkenness and he smiled finally. Perhaps, having a cup of the most hated matcha with him once was not a bad idea.

When Female Shinigami Association holds parties, the members who are fond of matcha are not minority. Therefore, Nanao knows how to make matcha but never drinks even a little. The water in the thermos was just boiled tonight when she was waiting captain Kyorakucame back. Nanao poured water into cup, feeling the temperature through the glass. It was just right, around 70℃. She took tyawann from cabinet, pouring tea powder into it and then water. Mixing with hyakuhonntate until fine bubbles appeared, she stopped. That was perfect.

Nanao sipped with the jasper foam disappeared between the lips. Accompanied by slightly “fishy” tea flavor, bitter intruded from the mouth to atrium. She still did not understand why captain Yamamoto loved matcha so much, so did Kyoraku probably.

_ “Oops,  Nanao-chan dislikes matcha? I thought every girl love s it.” _

_ “How did you know that?” _

_ “Because ma tcha desserts are  always  the best sellers .” _

_ “……Anyway, I DISLIKE it.” _

_ “Hahaha, do not be angry. I dislike it either. Nevertheless,  Yamaji loves.” _

Nanao handed another tyawann to the intoxicated Kyoraku. He stood with difficulty, shaking unnaturally. After drinking, he frowned. No one knew whether he frowned for the bitterness from matcha or the bitterness from his heart.

“I know it is bitter-” Nanao intended to give a comment on matcha, but she changed words before they were out of her mouth. “No matter how, Shunsui, I will accompany with you forever.”

A word “Shunsui” vacillated his toughness, even the feather-light tyawann was almost slipping out of his hand. Nanao caught it for him. His hands were so cold, in sharp contrast to his face, which was flushed with drunkenness. She put tyawann on the table and urged him to rest. He held her hands tightly to show his unwillingness. Broken words flooded from his lips was unable to make a complete sentence. She could roughly feel he was pleading for something. The ochre eyes lost its original luster, which was Nanao did not wanna look at, especially to see his closed right eye and half-missing right ear. The scar in the eye eroded to the auricle, gouged out the facial muscles of Kyoraku and restrained Nanao's breathing. Whereas, lowing her head was not a good option either. Now she could get a clear look at his torso covered with full of scars, too difficult to find a piece of skin without injury. The cross-shaped scar on the left chest did not fade away with the passage of time, bringing back the most painful memory for her.

“Alright, I am done. Go to rest.” Nanao lifted up tyawann and gulped it down.

Kyoraku fondled her hair with the softest motion and kissed her suddenly, licking the rest of matcha around her lips. Alcohol with matcha. Before she realized, he put all his weight on her. The fingertip was still hanging on hershoulder, but he no longer had any reaction. All she could feel was his even breaths.

“You had drunk too much, captain.”

Kyoraku was eerily quiet tonight. Of course, it was good that he said nothing, or Nanao might take pains to figure out what he was trying to express through ambiguous sentence. Even she knew those were merely lust words.

“No, please not leave me alone.” Lying on the tatami, he tugged the bottom of her trouser leg and whispered.

「Should I refuse him just like what I did before?」 But this time, she did not know whether he was dead-drunk or pretended to be drunk in order to keep her accompany-if he had not asked.

The room was inundated with alcohol. Its smell was bitter than matcha, hotter than sunlight. Hence, she disliked it and always turned drunken captain away. Except for this time, she smelt bouquet from alcohol. Even though, she still decided to leave this troublesome place. In the final analysis, she did not know whether she should be with captain, or there was someone more suitable to deal with this situation.

_ “Captain  Yadoumaru .” _

_ “ Nanao , what is the matter?” _

_ “…I just think maybe you should come to 1 Division with captain  Kyoraku - ” _

_ “There is no need. You  are enough. And  Nanao , the relationship between me and  Kyoraku was end  up hundreds of years ago.” _

“Nana, please, Nana.” He still grasped her trouser tightly. Broken syllables ran from his mouth, smashed on the ground and were unable to fit back to their original shapes.

“I would not go, Shunsui, I will never go.” Compared to the guy with the smirk who tried everything to flirt with her, Nanao really did not have the heart to leave such a vulnerable Kyoraku alone. She came back to his side, cupping his face which was corroded by time. Her fingers traveled through the brown hair and held the man she loved most into her arms.

“You, promise.”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Swear.”

“I swear, Shunsui. I will not leave you alone, I swear.”

The noise of the birds in the early morning woke up Nanao. She got up, trying to leave before Kyorakuawaked.

“Do not leave me alone.”

The man behind her was already sitting up. She did not realize that she had not put on clothes for him yesterday until she saw his hair was all over on his strong shoulders. The hair on his chest was as messy as ever, which made her began to regret not shaving his chest hair after the war, even he did be alive until she came.

“Captain, I suggest you get yourself tidy before going out.”

“That is cold, Nana. You called me Shunsui with soft voice yesterday.”

“…”

“You have sworn never leave me alone but wanna leave my room without telling me today? What a fickle woman you are.”

“Does this mean you did be sober last night?” She looked at the shirtless man in front of her. He was not as shy as last night and regained frivolity in his voice without anydignity of a captain should have. She was angry but wanted to laugh.

“No, I was completely drunk yesterday. So annoying, Nana does not believe me.”

“Ah, how could I believe you? You just a Dionysus! Why I have believed you yesterday!” Recalled what was happened last night, what a perfect performance! What fabulous broken words! If Seireitei wanna shoot a film next time, she will recommend Kyoraku without hesitation. Nanao took the glasses off, staring at theochre eyes.

“Please do not act like that, Nanao-chan. I am sorry but I really got drunk. I am so sorry. I-” Kyoraku totally understood that it was sign that she got angry when she took off glasses. He lowered his head and held the corner of the quilt.

“Nanao-chan, forgive me. But I did get drunk last night. I am sorry.” The air was almost freezing, Kyoraku could even hear his own breath. He did not know how to face the angry Nanao and merely rejected eye contact. Or should say, he decided to continue this little game. Kyoraku always used to play the role of the weak when alone with Nanao and allowed the lieutenant to dominate him at certain times. Correspondingly, Nanao would show enough respect towards him in front of the other captains. To some extent, Kyoraku enjoyed this relationship and the little game that only available between them.

It was not anger but the hug from Nanao.

“Do I look terrible when I take my glasses off?” She muttered near his ear with the most intimate tone. Air vibrated due to her labial sound and gently stroked his ear, giving him a lot of comfort.

“Of course not.” Kyoraku snuggled the small body in his arms, enjoying the hard-won intimacy. “And do not leave me alone.”

“I will never leave you alone.”

“Accompany with me.”

“Accompany with you.”

“Whatever happens.”

“Whatever happens.”

“Even drink matcha again.”

“Shunsui, that depends.”


End file.
